1. Field of the Invention
The technique disclosed herein relates to an input/output apparatus comprising a speaker and a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for stopping a coefficient series in an adaptive filter circuit from being updated has been recently proposed in order to inhibit the occurrence of an echo and/or howling created by a situation in which a voice-receiving signal outputted from a speaker picks up sound in a microphone when double-talk occurs in a teleconferencing system (for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-48547).
According to the method in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-48547, changing of a learned coefficient series can be avoided in cases in which the echo path has been changed by the muting of the speaker and/or the microphone.